


everyone has a limit

by Firenight115



Series: family [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Gemlings in the future, Kissing, Marrage, cuddleing, shareing a bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firenight115/pseuds/Firenight115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peridot saw lapis sitting alone so she though she can give her company</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. saw her sitting alone

**Author's Note:**

> well this story came up in my head and i really wanted to write it. I just fully redid this chapter so its a little better and probably makes more sense. And i will soon redo all the other chapters before i start working on chapter 7. Hope you all enjoy this corrected chapter this is Fiirenigh115 signing off.

Peridot was helping building the drill. She was on one her breaks when she saw Lapis sitting alone on a hill, so she thought she can join her.  
Peridot sat right next to Lapis looking at a sunset. Peridot almost jumped once Lapis spoke.  
"What do you want peridot"she said a little annoyed.  
There was silence before Peridot spoke up "well i just wanted to say that im really sorry about everything that i put you through and all the times i had to hurt you if you dont accept what i said than im fine with that. Im still learning" Peridot said while looking at the ground.  
"I guess its ok,but im still a little mad at you" Lapis said while looking at Peridot.  
"yea i know i just wanted to say im sorry thats all if you want to be alone thats fine" Peridot said while getting up.  
Lapis just grabed onto her arm and said"no please stay here i need someone to talk to right now" She said while pulling Peridot back down.  
peridot was blushing a dark geen color, She had no idea what to do. So she just let lapis pull her back down.  
"Ok fine but only for a little bit, I have to get back to work on the drill" Peridot said while She was getting pulled back down next to Lapis.  
"Ok fine, You always work to much"lapis said while still stareing at the setting sun that gave the sky a bright orange color.  
there was about a 10 minute silence until Peridot decided to speak up and break it.  
"Lapis there's this strange fealing i get whenever im around you or next to you, Steven said its probably becouse im in love with you or something i might not understand fully yet " Peridot said while looking away blushing.  
This made Lapis jump in supprise. She than stared at the green gem and started to realise that she had the same fealling also. Before Peridot could respond back she felt the water gems arms around her that brought her into a tight hug. "Yea me to" Was all Lapis could say back before she felt peridot hug her back. Things all went uphill from there.


	2. A little game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little break can make all the pain and sorrow go away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter has been redone so i hope you guys enjoy it.

  
Peridot was fixing the drill while Lapis was hanging upside down from the drill head.  
"Come on Peri you work alk day long" Lapis said sounding bored.  
"Well im trying to buld a drill down here to save this world from ending, unlike you who is hanging upside down bothering me." Peridot said while looking up at Lapis a little bit irritated.  
Then Lapis started to pout" Please Peridot only for a few minutes then you can go right back to work on this thing"  
"Alright fine but only for a few minutes"peridot said while putting her things down and getting up.  
"yay!"lapis cheered while jumping down from the drill head "Sooo Watcha wanna do?"  
"Why dont you think of something" Peridot said while following Lapis.  
"Um..Lapis said thinking "Why dont we have a water fight"  
"you aways win at that."Peridot said  
"Ok how about truth or dare" lapis said while sitting down at the same hill were they sat at a few weeks ago.  
"Ok fine" Peridot said while sitting right across from Lapis.  
"Ok cperidot truth or dare"  
"Truth"Peridot said  
"Ok tell me how old are you" Lapis said.  
"Im exacly 12,000 years old and counting" Peridot said a little embarrassed.  
"Wow that makes you a little younger then me" Lapis said while trying to hold in her laughter.  
"Ok lapis truth or dare"  
"Dare" Lapis said  
"I dare you to hit Pearl with a huge wave of water" Peridot said while smileing.  
"Ok" Lapis said while getting up.  
A few minutes later Pearl was soaked with water.  
Pearl just glared and yelled at Lapis and went inside the barn to dry off.  
Lapis returned to see Peridot on the floor laughing like crazy.  
"Ok i think that we should stop its getting pretty late" Lapis said while looking at darkening sky.  
"Ok fine" Peridot said still laughing.  
They were on the way back to the barn when Lapis just huged peridot and said "I love you"  
Peridot was a little suprised but just hugged back " Love you to"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys will enjoy the rest of the story i worked really hard on it.


	3. midnight stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot takes a midnight stroll outside the barn. (updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was suppose to be a 2 chapter fic, but tons of people liked it so i will continue it.

Peridot awoke one night to see Lapis laying beside her. After awile the two gems started sharing a bed. Peridot thought that shareing a bed with Lapis was the best choice of her life, Lapis would sometime cuddle with Peridot. And peridot would be warm for the rest of the cold winter night. Peridot looked at the clock right next to the bed to notice its was midnight. Peridot got up slowly trying to not wake up the blue gem right beside her. Once she was up she put on a jacket that Lapis gave her and decided to take a little walk outside. She was carefull to not wake steven or the other gems. Once she was outside she started walking down a light grey path that lead to Beach city. Once she arived at Beach city she headed to the temple, Peridot was thinking of how great shareing a room with Lapis would be. Once she arived at the temple she looked around before heading to the gem door. Peridot opened the door and went inside looking at the crystle heart. She walked into a very messy room she thought was amethyst room.

After a frw hours of exploreing she finnaly arived back at the barn. Peridot walkec back to the bed she shared with lapis to notice that the blue gem was still asleep calmly. Peridot placed a kiss on the blue gems check wich woke lapis up. "Hey peri what are you doing up"Lapis said while yawning. "I was takeing a midnight walk would you like to join me?" Peridot said calmly. "Yea i would love to"Lapis said while getting up. "Ok then lets go" Peridot said while walking out the barn with lapis following. They walked to Beach city, the Temple, the beach, and back to the barn holding hands all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it has some mistakes i wrote this at 12:00 at midnight(which is pretty ironic how peridot takes a midnight stroll) And also please comment and tell me what to improve so i can wright better in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took forever its just that school has got in the way and to say sorry this chapter is going to be extra long or at lease longer than what i normally do.

Peridot has been away from the barn for a few weeks becouse that some of the humans invited peridot and Steven on a little road trip. Peridot has been worrying about lapis the whole entire time she was gone. She wished that they would have been able to bring her. Once Peridot got back she went to find lapis and hug her. But the problem was that lapis wasent there. No one knew were she was so peridot got really worried.  
Peridot went to find lapis, she looked at the board walk, the ocean and the little hill they aways went on. She finaly found lapis, she was in the big donut talking to Lars. Once she exit the building peridot ran up to her and gave her a big hug and dinit want to let go. Lapis was very supprised and just hug peridot back. they returned back to the barn and stayed up the whole night hanging out togetor. "I really missed you Peridot" lapis said leaning on peridots shoulders looking at the moon. "Missed you to lap" Silenced followed after "Hey Peri theres been something thats been bothering me" Lapis said looking at Peridot "What is it".  
"Well its just that um... i.. want to start a family" Peridot was taken by supprise and look at Lapis While blushing a dark green color. "Um... sure its alright with me" Peridot said smileing at lapis "Really alright lets go" Lapis said while dragging Peridot with her and Peridot was just speechless the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment to tell me how im doing, thers gonna be gemlings in the future. i will have the next chapter up soon and its gonna be in peridots pov. And im really sorry this ones short i dinit have anothe time to finish it


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see i said i will update soon=). i will make sure i update more often.

The next day Peridot was makeing the finishing touches to the drill. She was mostly thinking about last night and trying to remember what happend since everything was a blur to her. Lapis has been acting strang ever since she woke up. It was like Lapis wanted to spend all her time with Peridot that day. And what made matters worst is that steven and the crystle gems(clods) were leaveing back to beach city which meant that Lapis and Peridot had the barn to themselves. Uh oh. well good thing Lapis is to busy throwing up and being sick so.... wait what!! Peridot Jump off the drill and headed to Lapis saying oh no the whole entire time.

 

Well after a few hours turned out to be ok but that morning sickness and the current mood swings only ment one thing and Peridot knew what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it was really short but i had to hurry up on this chapter. please comment and give me ideas of what direction this story should head in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has to look over the eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took long. this chapter is a time skip. its been 5 days since lapis gave birth to the eggs. and all they have to do is wait for them to hatch.

"Stuped gems makeing me stay here alone looking after the eggs"Peridot said while kicking a tin can around. She sighed and got up to check on the eggs. Still perfectly silent and peaceful. Peridot then went over to the drill. They finaly finished it, now all they have to is to wait for the cluster. Peridot then walked into the room she shared with lapis, She picked up a small picture that inclued lapis and perodot smileing at the camera. She smiled, that picture aways makes her happy.

Peridot was asleep wean Lapis and the others got back. Lapis decided to get a huge water ball and threw it at Peridot, that of course woke her up immediately.

"Lapis why did you wake me up for!" Peridot said still soaked. "Well becouse i was wondering if you wanted these back" Lapis said thowing down peridots still wet limb-enchancers. Peridot immediately grabed them and put them on"Thank you thank you thank you Lapis!!. Now im as tall as you, i can fly, and im....." She was intrupted by lapis kissing her. "Your cute wean you start talking " Lapos said pulling away. "But i talk all the time"Peridot said still blushing. "Yeah thats the point"lapis said giggleing. "Get a room you two" Amythyst said while comeing in the barn. 

Peridot was looking threw her log on her little screen. To be honest Peridot hated being small. Lapis was sleeping and peridots lap which made peridot blush a little. Peridot decided to "marry" Lapis now that she knew the meaning. Peridot decided to make it a supprise insted of just telling lapis. Peridot than decided to see how parenting works becouse wean the eggs hatch peridot and Lapis are going to be really stressed out. Peridot than noteced Lapis tightly hugging Peridot. "i love you Peridot"Lapis said still hugging peridot. "Yeah love you to lapis"Peridot then hugged Lapis back. They stayed like that what felt like hours but which turned out to be a few minutes. "Hey Peridot promise me one thing" Lapis said "Whats that" Said peridot. "Never leave me again"Lapis said while kissing peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on how im doing and please inform me on any mistakes you find.


	7. (Update)

Hey evryone. sorry i havent updated in almost a year really sorry about that and dont worry chapter 7 will come out soon. but first i want to say thank you all on all the support im getting and to really say thank you im going up update all the chapters up untill know so that there wont have that much errors any more. and after ive done all that im going to make chapter 7. Until than see you guys later XD


End file.
